The present disclosure relates to a photovoltaic system, and more particularly to, a data collection device that predicts the life of a photovoltaic device and notifies an inspection cycle.
Due to worries about the exhaustion of fossil energy, such as oil and environmental pollution, interest in alternative energy increases. Among others, photovoltaic power generation that uses solar energy to produce electricity on a large scale by spreading, on a large scale, panels to which solar batteries are attached. The photovoltaic power generation has advantages in that there is no need to consume fuel costs and there is no air pollution or waste, because it uses unlimited, pollution-free solar energy.
A solar energy power generation style includes an independent style and a system-associated style. In the system-associated style, a photovoltaic device is connected to a typical power system. When a photovoltaic system generates electricity in daytime, it transmits power and at night or when it rains, the photovoltaic power generation system receives electricity from a system. In order to efficiently use the system-associated photovoltaic system, a photovoltaic system has been introduced which stores idle power in a battery energy storage system (BESS) under a light load, and discharges the BESS to supply discharged power as well as photovoltaic power to the system under a heavy load.